Dear Ruby
by Defiled Ladel
Summary: What do you do when you can't say something to someone? You write it down and hope it makes as much sense as it did in your head.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hi again. I know this isn't a update for one of my countless other in-progress works but this idea wouldn't leave me alone.**

**I can hear you cry "Ladel, please stop giving us different things, finish something first" and to that I say 'I'm trying please don't hurt me'.**

**But in all seriousness this is only something small and I should get the rest of this finished by the end of next week.**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

Dear Ruby

You won't find this until you're shipped off after graduation and that's how I planned it. You're finally going to do what you wanted since you were a young girl, you have no idea how proud I am to say I was your friend and resident goof.

I can't tell you how glad I am you get to do what you want, at least one of us should have that chance. I'm not coming with you, I know I told you I would but if im writing it all down I might as well tell you the truth. I can't be a liability to you all, I won't forgive myself if something were to happen to my friends and especially you. I know you will do great things without me but know I will be with you where ever you are and that's why I'm sending you a gift you will love.

But enough of me being melodramatic and depressing.

You remember the night we talked about our futures when I lost my arm? We talked about how different our lives had been since we arrived at beacon and how they will continue to change when we leave, and you saw my sketchpad on the table and asked to see it. I couldn't say no to those puppy dog eyes and soon we found ourselves looking through it until we fell asleep.

Do you remember when you found me in the schools forge? I was attempting to make a arm for myself so I could spar with you again and instead of telling me to stop you asked what I needed.

If you hadn't been there I would have never had made it to the end and for that I am grateful. It was you who told me I could do whatever I wanted and you believed in me and my designs when I was at a low.

I won't be joining you on your adventures, but I will be here in Vale with my new forge and materials for when you need anything. Every huntress needs a armorer and that's what I'm going to be, if you ever need something sent or made all you have to do is ask.

You taught me to believe in myself, now it's my turn. You're going to be the best huntress the worlds seen and if you ever feel yourself straying just remember your biggest cheerleader screaming from home.

Tell me more about where you have gone, maybe a couple of photo's to ease my curiosity?

Your tall blonde and scraggly

Jaune

* * *

Dear Jaune

I'm sorry my reply has taken so long. With the constant travel and assignments it's been difficult to have time to myself let alone write back.

I understand why you aren't with us, it doesn't mean that I'm not upset that you couldn't have told me in person and to find a letter instead of you waiting for me was hard to swallow at first.

I always knew you had a fine eye for the little details whether it be planning a new strategy to implement during training or when you would gaze at the horizon and recreate it on a page in front of you. So don't be mad when I say I laughed at the idea of you working in a hot forge all day complaining about this and that to yourself while hammering away or doing whatever you would do. It's good to know I have somebody supporting me all the way from home.

Mistral this time of year is beautiful. When they told us we would be heading here I thought it would be the same as Vale but found myself pleasantly surprised with what I saw. Jaune there is so much color here, not just the countryside but the towns and cities to. Wherever you look it explodes with gentle, warm color that you would be envious of.

If you are going to be my personal armorer then I should at least give you some work to do right?

Here is a list of things that I am going to need as soon as you can send them.

Cleaning Rod x 3

Reversed Rifled Barrels x 2 (Suitable for High-Velocity Ammunition)

And if it is possible can you make a few spare scythe blades?

I'm going to attach the address that I'm currently staying in and I will tell you when and if I move elsewhere.

Stay safe

Crater Face (Ruby)

* * *

**A.N: So what did you think?**

**I don't know why but I really like the idea of making Jaune loose his limbs and I am powerless to stop it.**

**I intend to finish this, it wont be long. Maybe 2 more chapters and those probably wont be any longer than this one.**

**Have a great day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Okay so here is the next chapter for this series.**

**I really like the way this is coming together (not to toot my own horn) and I hope you guys are enjoying it too.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Dear Ruby

As you read this the items you requested are on the way to you. The mailing system in Vale for hunters is sent in bulk due to the amount of hunters currently on assignment, so expect them within the next couple days.

Mistral sounds like a paradise, maybe I can take a vacation there in a couple of months when the shop evens itself out and the workload eases up.

Speaking of shop I have some good news. The new term at Beacon has started up and I have had a fresh surplus of new customers looking for custom work to give them a little edge at the academy. I made a trident that shot the head out of the shaft, it was an interesting request. Don't worry about yourself, I will always process your requests first and get them to you before getting back to the others.

Ozpin offered me the resident armorer position at beacon a couple of weeks ago, it would be basically be the same job but with an unlimited budget for supplies. I'm not sure what to do about it though, I started my shop to get away from Beacon but with the influx of students ordering parts and custom work it seems like I couldn't escape it anyway.

Sometimes I wonder if not coming with you guys was a mistake. I sometimes lay awake and wonder what you are doing right at that moment and it takes me back to our late night talks over the fire, we could get lost in our own little world for hours and fall asleep when the sun rises. I miss those days.

Tell me more about what Mistral is like, I want to know every detail.

Stay safe

Jaune

* * *

Dear Jaune

Thanks for the heads up with the mailing mishap, I was wondering where my items were until I read your letter and I'm pleased to tell you that they arrived the next day so the Vale mail system isn't that out of whack yet.

Jaune any words I write down on paper would do this place no justice, you have to be here to get the full scope of what I am seeing day after day. The light just makes everything stand out much more vibrantly than anything at Vale would. Yesterday I managed to find a little market in the shopping district and found myself easting so much free food that I had to sit down and let it digest before walking back home. The people here are so friendly too, imagine Pyrrah but with a permanent smile and loud laughter and you pretty much have the entire Mistrilian population.

I miss you too Jaune. Sometimes I wake up in the night expecting to see you drooling on yourself before waking yourself up by snoring too loudly. It would have been so easy to try and get on with it but knowing you aren't here with us makes it a little harder to adjust to. A part of me desperately wants you go get you and bring you back with me so we could be a giant team again but I know that would be selfish of me to do that.

Do you remember when we had to visit the old armorer in our second year? Remember having to basically repair our weapons ourselves because the old guy was sleeping off a hangover? If that is the legacy the school has than I think you need to show everybody what a armorer look like. Go back to Beacon and show them just who Jaune Tiberius Arc really is.

I know you have it in you to do great things Jaune and I'm glad to be able to say I was there to see it come true.

I'm moving to a new location soon, so I will give you the new address below.

Write back soon

Ruby

* * *

Dear Ruby

You are now officially talking to Beacons Master Armorer.

I took your advice and kind words and asked them when they wanted me there, the look on the old man's face when they told him he was being replaced by me was priceless. He was blabbering about how he wasn't even finished with the orders yet before they packed him up and sent him away.

I sort of feel sorry for the old guy, but the state he left the armory in was appalling, it took nearly two days to figure out what orders were completed and which ones weren't. I ended up scrapping the whole workshop and refitting it with new tools and cleaning out the old storage cupboards. Now I have roughly the same workload from before but I have the funds I need to be able to start experimenting with different metal combinations and dust mixtures.

I'm going to send you a new scythe blade with the letter for you to try out, tell me what you think.

Today I got word from Goodwitch that Ozpin was traveling out to Vacou for a conference, she didn't tell me what it was about but she mentioned it being about hunter assignments in the coming months, so look out for anything coming your way.

We also got word from Mistral that there have been a decrease in Grimm activity around the main city hub and the surrounding towns. I guess you and the other hunters went all out when you were there huh? It's good to know that you are actually making a difference out there.

I dreamt about you the other night. Nothing creepy and weird but something actually nice for a change. Not to say I normally have creepy dreams about you but you hopefully catch my drift.

We were just sitting on Beacon cliff watching the sunset, it was perfect. The sun was still in the air and we just sat there letting the cool breeze pass over us. Your head was rested on my shoulder and you were sleeping and i felt happy in that moment. I knew it was a dream but I really didn't want to wake up from it, just a few more minutes would have been heavenly.

I hope this letter gets to you before you move on from Mistral.

Stay safe

Jaune

* * *

**A.N: So what did you think?  
**

**So now I'm starting to ease into the romance aspect (I hope it is a little clear) of the story. It's going to be interesting to see how I can get the feeling of longing and love across without them actually being near each other, but I'm willing to give it a go.**

**Jaune's middle name is 'Tiberius' because he seems like the sort of guy to have a name of a warrior, even though he isn't one.  
**

**I have some other ideas in store for this story so check back soon for more updates.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Hello again everybody.**

**Here is the next chapter of Dear Ruby. I admit it's short but it's going to pick itself up in the next chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Dear Jaune

Sorry for not responding sooner, we have been moving more over the past couple weeks. We haven't stayed in one place for more than a few days, but now we have settled down a little, and now I have the time to write back.

I knew you would take my advice, you always listened to me when we were at Beacon. I liked to think I had mind control powers that only worked on you. But now with you being the Master Armorer I expect only your best which we both know is all you can give me.

I haven't had the chance to use your new blade yet, it is still wrapped in my pack waiting to be tested. It definitely feels lighter than the ones I'm currently using, but I will need to test it thoroughly before I can be sure.

As I said things have been getting much busier over the past couple weeks. It's mostly been small settlements and clearing large areas of woodlands, with the occasional assignment thrown in to keep us on our toes. We heard rumors when we were leaving Mistral that Grimm numbers have been decreasing around the Mistral region and that has been a morale booster. Yang was bouncing off the walls when we heard the news, but something feels off I can't shake the feeling.

It's nice to know I'm still in your thoughts as you are in mine daily. I admit I have dreamt of our time in Beacon more as we travel further away. It helps to know you are there for me when I need you, you are only a letter away.

How is work? I want to hear about what you've been doing while I'm here.

I miss you.

Ruby

Dear Ruby

I did not always listen to you, you just had better idea's then I did so I deferred to your plans. You make me sound like a puppy, and we both know I would be an adorable puppy.

Don't worry about not replying immediately, I understand what your schedule is like, we used to have the same one.

Things have been getting busier over here lately. Ozpin has been setting up upperclassmen final assignments and getting the winter ball organized even though we are at least 3 months away. He's been coming to the forge more often than normal. He asked for lists of new material usage and requisitions forms for expensive materials. It's like he's preparing for something and by the amount of raw materials he signed for it's going to be big.

The weirdest thing happened today. I was just about to close up the forge when about 3 first years came up to me and asked for my autograph. It seemed they wanted the signature of the man who was teammates with Pyrrah Nikos and the 'Awesome Team RWBY'. It seems you all have a little following at Beacon, I heard about the 'Team RWBY Fan Club' a while ago. So congrats, you have fans.

I have a idea but I need your opinion. Apart from smelting is there a way for me to bind metal properties? For instance mixing gold with another metal to make it stronger.

Keep safe

I right here

Jaune.

* * *

**A.N: Again I know it's short but think of it as the set up to the good bit.  
**

**I feel that after all the letters and the connection the two share that they would start ending the letters with small worries and the other reassuring them in their reply. And I like that it is Jaune reassuring Ruby that he is still there for her.  
**

**Until next time.**


End file.
